<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Night In by AGreaterCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752387">Girls Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator'>AGreaterCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugged Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Maisie Williams guts her hands on a drug allowing her full control of Sophie Turner and Emilia Clarke<br/>Part 2: Nicole Kidman and Michelle Pfeiffer use the drug on Camren Bicondova, Ariel Winter, and Elle Fanning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maisie Williams /Sophie Turner/ Emilia Clarke, Nicole Kidman/Michelle Pfeiffer/Camren Bicondova/Ariel Winter/Elle Fanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maisie's Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maisie sat on set watching Sophie and Emilia talking she was becoming more and more jealous of there friendship. As she looked round, she saw Derek waving to her she got up and went to him.</p><p>“Well?” she asked.</p><p>Smiling he pulled a vial out of his pocket.</p><p>“Is that?” he nodded at her question</p><p>“and it works?” He nodded again</p><p>“I use it all the time. Hell, I was gonna use it on you”</p><p>She giggled, in her dirty mind she kind of liked the idea of this 42-year-old pervert violating her. She went to take the vial.</p><p>“I believe we discussed payment” he said</p><p>“fine, follow me” Maisie walked to a secluded spot behind the set and pulled her shirt off exposing her pert little tits then dropping too her knees she took out his already erect cock “Wow someone came prepared” then she licked the shaft before taking his tip in her mouth.</p><p>He began thrusting as her head bobbed up and down deeper and deeper until his balls were slapping against her chin. Before long he was shooting his load.</p><p>Maisie wiped her mouth as she stood up and put her shirt back on then held out her hand and Derek passed her the vial.</p><p>“How does it work?”</p><p>“Put a couple of drops in her drink and it puts her in a sleepy suggestible state where she will do whatever you tell her, it also contains an aphrodisiac. What colour knickers are you wearing?”</p><p>She laughed “pink, as if you don’t already know, I saw the camera in my trailer. I bet you put one in all our trailers”</p><p>He shrugged “most. You don’t mind”</p><p>“Fuck it, you enjoy yourself”</p><p>She started walking away then looked back “for a real show tune in tonight” she winked.</p><p>Maisie walked up too Sophie, smiling an innocent smile “Hey Soph”</p><p>Sophie looked up “Hi Maisie”</p><p>“You wanna come for a drink later, my trailer?”</p><p>“Sounds good” they hugged, and Maisie left.</p><p>That evening Maisie was all set up, she was wearing her little pink dress. She jumped when the knock came “Its open she yelled”</p><p>Sophie opened the door and came in, followed by Emilia.</p><p>“You don’t mind Emilia joining us?” she asked.</p><p>Maisie thought about the vial “nah, the more the merrier”</p><p>They started drinking all except Maisie who was only pretending.</p><p>After about an hour Maisie got up too pour another round, she looked back at her two co stars who where sat giggling and not paying any attention to Maisie. After she poured the drinks, she took out the vial and put two drops each in Sophie and Emilia’s drink.</p><p>Then she took the drinks to them. The three girls continued to drink, Sophie and Emilia sat on the sofa and Masie sat opposite them on the floor, and giggle Maisie watched as Sophie and Emilia became flustered with a glassy look in their eyes.</p><p>Sophies legs had opened and from her position Maisie had a perfect view up her dress too her powder blue panties.</p><p>“Nice Knickers Soph”</p><p>Sophie laughed and opened her legs wider giving Maisie an even better view, she began to get damp from the view. The drug was obviously working.</p><p>“Your turn Emilia”</p><p>Emelia looked at Maisie and then at Sophie sat with her legs open and then not knowing why opened her own legs wide showing her white lacey panties.</p><p>Maisie’s eyes darted back and forth between the blue cotton and white laced crotches. Deciding the drugs were definitely working she stood up and looked down at her two dazed friends.</p><p>“you too get on so well, show me how well. KISS.”</p><p>The two leaned in and pecked each other first before the arousal of the aphrodisiac took over and they became more passionate, there tongues exploring each other’s mouths. As they did so Maisie slipped off her dress and panties then sat back watching Sophie and Emilia as she delved her fingers into her slit.</p><p>“Stop” she told them, and they did “stand up and strip”</p><p>Again, the two girls did as They were commanded. They stood before Maisie naked.</p><p>“You two look good enough to eat” she told them “or at least good enough to eat me”</p><p>She spread her legs, “Emelia come here and kneel”.</p><p>Emilia knelt between her legs where she pointed, she looked up at Maisie</p><p>“what?” she said “it isn’t gonna fucking lick itself” she roughly grabbed Emilia by her hair and pulled her face into her pussy. She yanked her hair again.</p><p>“Get licking you fucking whore”</p><p>She feels Emilia’s tongue probe her slit. she placed her hand on the back of her head and pushed her face further into her. Emilia was struggling too breath but that didn’t matter all that mattered was doing as she was told.</p><p>As Emilia continued to feast Maisie beckoned Sophie over “Kiss me, like you did the whore”</p><p>Sophie leaned in and slipped her tongue in Maisie’s mouth. Reaching up Maisie’s hands snaked up between Sophies legs and her fingers entered her. Both girls gasped into each other’s mouths as Maisie orgasmed and soon brought Sophie off with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Maisie pushed Emelia away from her and got up.</p><p>“Follow me sluts” Maisie’s new pets got up and followed her through to the bedroom she threw Emilia on the bed and reaching into the draw she pulled out 2 pairs of pink handcuffs and a large double ended dildo. She handcuffed Emilia to the bed.</p><p>“Sophie sit on the whore’s face. She is amazing with that tongue”</p><p>Sophie climbed on the bed and positioned her pussy over Emilia’s mouth and Emilia instantly began licking and sucking on her slit.</p><p>Kneeling on the edge of the bed she stuck one end of the dildo up Emilia who gasped into Sophie’s pussy causing her to yelp with pleasure. Maisie then climbed on top of Emelia and stuck the other end up herself. As she rode it and Sophie rode Emilia’s mouth, they shared a long kiss until Sophie screamed with pleasure and collapsed in a heap. Maisie and Emilia wasn’t far behind.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls laid there holding each other until they fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ariel, Cameron and Elle meet their idols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole Kidman and Michelle Pfeiffer use the drug on Camren Bicondova, Ariel Winter, and Elle Fanning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring Nicole Kidman, Michelle Pfeiffer, Camren Bicondova, Ariel Winter and Elle Fanning.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole Kidman and Michelle Pfeiffer were good friends and (unknown to the world) lovers. That was what brought them together tonight. They were not in love nothing like that they just really enjoyed fucking each other after a deeply passionate session they laid in each other’s arms and got to talking about all the hot little starlets out there.</p><p>“Have you seen Gotham?” Nicole asked</p><p>Michelle shook her head,</p><p>“There’s a little slut in that called Camren Bicondova, she is so fucking hot”</p><p>“As hot as Ella Fanning?” Michelle added “I’ve wanted to get my hands on her for a while, and whose the one with the big tits from that silly sitcom”</p><p>Nicole thought “Not a clue”</p><p>The two women kissed and hands caressing each other suddenly Michelle pulled away “Modern Family”</p><p>“Ah, you mean Ariel Winter”</p><p>“That’s her, I bet she’d be a great Fuck”</p><p>Nicole sat on the edge of the bed “I’d love to get any of them 3”</p><p>“Me too” Michelle added “but even if they were as open as us, I doubt they would be interested in us”</p><p>Smiling Nicole had an idea “if you really want them, I have an idea”</p><p>With that she kissed Michelle and left.</p><p>She had a plan to put in motion. Her first step was to visit Zeke a Hollywood fixer and one of the few people who knew about her and Michelle about all their appetites.</p><p>“I’m inviting a few Starlets round to, play with and we need them agreeable”</p><p>Zeke smiled at this “having a party. I’d love to party with you and Michelle”</p><p>“get me what I want and after this party you can come and play”</p><p>“Nicole hun you got a deal, be here in 2 hours”</p><p>With that Zeke climbed back in his car and was gone.</p><p>2 Hours Later.</p><p>Nicole was back at her meeting spot when Zeke pulled up. She climbed into his car and they drove to a secluded spot. Once there he passed her a vial, she took it and holding it up she looked at the clear liquid.</p><p>“what is it?”</p><p>“HC12, The latest in date enhancer drugs”</p><p>“you mean a Date Rape drug”</p><p>“that’s another word for it, but it’s more than that. It’s a mind control drug. Slip it in there drink and within minutes the enter a lethargic state were they will do what ever you want. Then after they will remember what you tell them too.”</p><p>Nicole smiled “perfect, and it works”</p><p>“according to my other customers it does”</p><p>She kissed him a long deep kiss “thanks hun”</p><p>Michelle was sat reading a book when Nicole came in, she put the Vial on the table. Michelle looked up from her book. “what’s that?”</p><p>Nicole told Michelle what she was planning.</p><p>1 week later.</p><p>Elle Fanning arrived at her agents she was confused by his message when she got to his door the overweight middle-aged man, he welcomed her in. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“No” she replied, “I was on my way home for a shower when you called, could I?” she motioned his shower room.</p><p>He smiled “of course” It’s there for clients.”</p><p>She went into the bathroom and locked the door as she undressed her agent went to his desk and switched on his monitor then typing his password then clicked on an icon the screen flashed then showed the view from the hidden camera just in time as Elle was removing her dress he unzipped his pants as he watched her undress.</p><p>Camren Bicondova was sat in her dressing room when there was a knock on her door</p><p>“come in”</p><p>The door opened and a stagehand entered “a message Miss Bicondova” he passed her the letter and left.</p><p>Ariel Winter was at home enjoying a glass of wine when she heard the letter box. After she finished, she went and checked it. It was a letter.</p><p>All Three girls opened their letters and read the contents</p><p>Dear Miss Fanning/ Dear Miss Bicondova/ Dear Miss Winter.</p><p>Having seen your work we are confident that you have what it takes to become a true Hollywood superstar and would like to offer you help and advice on how to do so. To that end we invite you and a select few others too a dinner to discuss your future in the business. You will find enclosed details of where and when and we hope to see you there. Please dress casually.</p><p>Yours</p><p>Mrs Nicole Kidman and Mrs Michelle Piffer.</p><p>The Big Night</p><p>Michelle and Nicole had everything ready. They were both worked up with anticipation when the doorbell rang. Nicole got up to answer it.</p><p>She smiled down at Camren Bicondova.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mrs Kidman” she said timidly “I’m Camren”</p><p>“I know sweetie, call me Nicole and come in”</p><p>Camren followed Nicole back inside they hadn’t got far when the bell rang again.</p><p>“Go through Sweetie”</p><p>She headed back to the door opening it she smiled again “Elle, welcome”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs Kidman,”</p><p>Follow me Nicole led Elle into the living room, where Michelle and Camren where talking and drinking. Nicole poured Elle a drink then they sat down and joined the conversation.</p><p>“No Camren” was saying “I trained as a dancer”</p><p>“Really” Michelle was saying “you must have good abs”</p><p>Eager to impress the Hollywood legends Camren stood up and lifted her dress to show off her abs, she didn’t realise that Nicole’s and Michelle’s eyes were on her crotch clad in pink cotton.</p><p>“Wow” Nicole exclaimed as Camren’s dress fell back down “you look amazing”</p><p>Camren blushed “thanks”</p><p>The doorbell rang again</p><p>“I will go”</p><p>Michelle got up and headed to the door opening it she found Ariel Winter looking pretty</p><p> </p><p>“Hi” she said</p><p>“Hello Ariel, come on in”</p><p>She led their final guest back through to the main room.</p><p>The five actresses sat around drinking and talking about Hollywood, about who can help and who to avoid.</p><p>After nearly 2 hours of Drinking they decided they had waited long enough</p><p>“Michelle, can you help with the drinks?”</p><p>Nicole and Michelle headed through and poured five drinks then taking the vial they added it to three of them then shared a passionate kiss before heading back through and giving their prey the spiked drinks.</p><p>Ariel, Camren, and Elle drank their drinks while laughing and joking after a few minutes they went quiet.</p><p>Nicole looked over at them, all three looked dazed she turned to Michelle “play time”</p><p>Michelle turned and looked over then turned back to Nicole</p><p>“So, they will do anything we want?”</p><p>Nicole shrugged “Apparently”</p><p>“Ariel come here” Michelle called.</p><p>Ariel still looking very dazed stood up and approached Michelle the other two were practically asleep they were so out of it. Ariel stood in front of Michelle. Michelle reached forward and prodded her tits through the slits. She yanked on the shirt</p><p>“take this off” she ordered.</p><p>Ariel on auto pilot peeled the shirt off over her head</p><p>“Wow, Nicole babes look at these tits”</p><p>Both women stared in awe at Ariel’s beautiful tits then Michelle leaned forward and kissed them first the left and then the right. She took the nipple in her mouth licking and gently nibbling on it.</p><p>Nicole stood up and peeling off her dress headed over to the sofa and sat between Elle and Camren in her red lace bra and panties.</p><p>“Ok ladies, dresses off”</p><p>Both Ella and Camren stand up and remove there dressed, Elle is wearing white silky underwear and Camren had on her pink panties and no bra.</p><p>“Do you girls know how to kiss?”</p><p>They both stood swaying and nodded</p><p>“face each other”</p><p>They do</p><p>“show me”</p><p>They step forward and embrace each other Then delved into a deep passionate kiss.</p><p>Michelle pulled down Ariel’s bottoms and black thong leaving her naked Michelle licked her lips as she looked her up and down.</p><p>“Yum” she muttered.</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed her stomach, she looked over at Nicole who was now Naked and masturbating watching Camren and Elle kiss and grope each other’s naked bodies.</p><p>Michelle stood up and stripped “lay on the table”</p><p>Ariel climbed on the table and laid on her back. Michelle stood between her legs enjoying the view then she crouched and finally got to taste Ariel’s pussy. Ariel groaned with pleasure as the older woman rand her tongue over her slit.</p><p>Nicole ordered the two girls to sit at either side of her and had the suck her tits as they did, she reached down and slid one finger in each of their pussies. And they together slid fingers into her.</p><p>Ariel had her legs wrapped around Michelle’s head and she was groaning with ecstasy and thrusting her hips into Michelle’s face as Michelle’s tongue delved deeper into Ariel’s pussy.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Ariel had a screaming orgasm.</p><p>Michelle stood back up and wiping Ariel’s juices off her mouth took her hand and led her to the sofa then pushed her too her knees between Nicole’s Legs she pushed her head towards Nicole's pussy</p><p>“Give it a lick hun, Just like I did too you”</p><p>Ariel leaned in and began licking Nicole's pussy. Michelle stepped back it was so exciting to see her lover with 3 young girls on her 2 sucking her tits and one eating her pussy. With all three girls working on her Nicole orgasmed flooding Ariel's mouth with her juices.</p><p>Ariel moved so Nicole could stand up. Nicole then took her place between Camren's legs and Michelle get between Elle's. Michelle ordered Ariel to h#get behind them and use her fingers.</p><p>Then the two older ladies began licking the young starlets as Ariel fingered Michelle and Nicole first one finger, then two, three, four and five. Before long she had her whole hands buried in the two pussies as the were tongue fucking the other two all four ladies were panting and cumming with ecstatic pleasure. Elle was the first to orgasm followed by Camren then Nicole and Michelle. All four women collapsed from the pleasure.</p><p>Once they got there energy back they arranged the youngsters in a circle on the floor with Ariel licking Camren’s pussy, Camren Licking Ella’s and Ella licking Ariel’s</p><p>Nicole and Michelle sat together and rubbed each other’s pussies as they watched the show.</p><p>“How are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>Nicole just smiled at the question as they shared a kiss.</p><p>“We need to do this more often, there are so many little whores like these three out there.”</p><p>They kissed again to the sound of three girls reaching another orgasm.</p><p>They looked down the three had passed out.</p><p>“Ah bless” Nicole chuckled.</p><p>They redressed the three sleeping girls and re arranged them neatly before retiring and going to sleep themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>